


Wasteland Spam

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Wasteland Weekend live action storytelling
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Images, Things that happened at Wasteland Weekend, things get Weird (tm), when fanfic and real life events interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: Some spam messages that I wrote and printed for the message delivery system at Wasteland Weekend (a Mad Max/Post-Apocalyptic event in the Mojave desert, California)





	1. The Classic Pop-up

**Author's Note:**

> Wasteland Weekend is a post-apocalyptic/Mad Max themed event in the desert. I go there every year with my tribe. There is a postal system. Until 2019, it was mostly spam free...
> 
> So yes, these were carried around and delivered and passed around and read aloud. I posted some reactions at the end :-)

The Classic Pop-up


	2. The ‘this is definitely legit’ spam set

The ‘this is definitely legit’ spam set:


	3. ‘car repair… probably..’

The ‘car repair… probably.’. set:


	4. The 'You gon' get ROBBED' set

It's fine, this is totally legit and safe


	5. Wealthy Citadel Prince needs your help

He's selected you specially, so you should keep this confidential

REQUEST FOR ASSISTANCE – STRICTLY CONFIDENTIAL

DEAR FRIEND, I AM CORPUS COLOSSUS, MY FATHER IS THE IMMORTAN JOE, RULER OF THE CITADEL. I STAND TO INHERIT THE CITADEL ONCE MY FATHER SUCCUMBS TO HIS INJURIES. I MUST ENSURE THE SAFETY OF MY ACCUMULATED FUNDS – A SUM OF 9000 CAPS – UNTIL THE INHERITANCE PROCESS IS COMPLETED AND ANY FALSE CONTENDERS ARE DEALT WITH. I AM APPLYING TO YOU FOR HELP IN SAFEKEEPING MY WEALTH IN EXCHANGE FOR 30 % OF THE TOTAL SUM INTO THE MATTRESS OF YOUR CHOICE.

PLEASE SEND THE SUM OF 50 CAPS BY RETURN MESSENGER TO PO BOX #3 TO HELP ME GET THE PROCESS STARTED.

MANY BLESSINGS.,  
YOUR FRIEND, PRINCE CORPUS  
  


* * *

REQUEST FOR ASSISTANCE – STRICTLY CONFIDENTIAL

DEAR FRIEND, IT IS I AGAIN, CORPUS COLOSSUS. MY THANKS FOR YOUR GENROUS HELP IN MY TIME OF NEED. YOUR TRUST WILL PAY OFF! IMMORTAN JOE WILL SUCCUM TO HIS ILLNESS ANY DAY NOW, AND YOUR GENROUSITY WILL BE RICHLY REWARDED.

UNFORTUNATELY MY YOUNGER BROTHER THREATENS MY INHERITANCE AND TO ENSURE MY SAFETY I HAVE HAD TO HIRE EXTRA SECURITY. WITH MY FUNDS STILL TIED UP IN ADMINISTRATION,, I MUST ONCE AGAIN ASK YOU FOR YOUR HELP.

A FURTHER 50 CAPS BY RETURN MESSENGER TO PO BOX #3 WILL ENSURE MY SAFETY AND LEAD US BOTH TO OUR WELL-DESERVED COMFORTABLE FUTURES. BLESS YOU, MY FRIEND, FOR YOUR KIND HELP.


	6. The Vuvalini got in on the chain letter thing

They are using their new-found power for good, so it's fine, right?


	7. We are only concerned about your health and want what's best for you

Don't you want to be healthy?


	8. Don't trust that other guy

We, on the other hand, have your best interest at heart

...are you saying he might not really be a mechanic?


	9. Aftermath

So I handed in my stack of spam at the Wasteland Communication Corp post office, where they would add them to their outgoing stack whenever they were light on messages to send. I'd roughly split them up across 4 days to not saturate the wasteland too much. 

Wasteland Weekend is a large enough event (~4000 people) that you can put something like this out there and never hear from it again. I asked the post office a couple of times how it was going and they said they themselves thought they were awesome and that the messengers were making enthusiastic noises, but that was about it. During the event the only one that got back to me was the Vuvalini letter - somebody came to our camp to very earnestly tell us about Furiosa being at the citadel, and we gave her dried peaches and jerky. (maybe I should have put the return postal box at my own camp. I don't know if anybody tried to reply to anything.

I posted about the spam on the facebook group after and got a bunch of ‘Damn, I wish I’d seen these’ but also…

> _‘I didn’t get one, per se, but was read one by an enthusiastic young lady who thanked me for my time, and then watched her set about suprising other wastelanders with news of gear shift enlargment’_
> 
> _‘My tribe mate had the one about Hot War Boys, Lick Here and I delivered the one about dehydrated water._  
Got someone at the Ragnarok of Rust to make it a dramatic reading in exchange for a maple syrup candy.’   

> 
> _‘This was hysterical! I got “You may be entitled to compensation!”. Had it memorized rather quickly and people definitely enjoyed the pitch. Hella fun 12/10′   
_
> 
> _‘I can’t recall what it said, just that someone fuckin ATE IT! It was rubbed on sweaty bodies and then consumed… quite a fun moment’   
_
> 
> _‘I spammed people with dem hot war boy ads and say more people were willing to lick that shit than I expected. Y'all are awesome’ _

Which is a pretty delightful result to this weird little Wasteland fanfic/fanart/performance-art-by-proxy project :-)


End file.
